


Kiss Prompts

by rex_ol_boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Season 7 Spoilers, this fic is not spoiler free! Read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_ol_boy/pseuds/rex_ol_boy
Summary: Still trying to move on after Order 66, Rex has another nightmare. Lots of comfort ensues afterwards.
Relationships: Captain Rex | Rex/Sarin Var’Shae, Captain Rex/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kiss Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> TCW season seven spoilers below! You have been warned.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_He raises his blaster with shaking hands, unable to stop, watching himself as he lost control._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_She turns around, hurt and confusion swelling in her voice. “Rex?” His hands shake even more. He can’t fire a straight shot._

_“S-stay back!”_

_“I don’t understand! What’s hap-“ a flash of light and her body hits the floor. Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan and Commander, gone. Threat eliminated. Good soldiers follow orders._

_The soldier turns from his men, unable to look them in the eye. The orders in his head and the echoes of Fives’ dying words become unbearable as he now races down endless corridors, chasing the threat, hunting the traitor._

_Didn’t we already do this? He asks. No. Good soldiers follow orders._

_Another voice stops him. “Rex.” The blast doors slam shut and now he is trapped, alone._

_“Rex!”_

_No. He will not turn around. He will not be haunted by the face of a child soldier, the kid who put so much trust in him. Rex turns around anyways. Good soldiers follow orders._

_It’s not her. Sarin stands before him, reaching out for his hand. “It’s not your fault Rex. Let me help you.”_

_He reaches out to hold her hand, to press it against his lips, but her hand isn’t there, all he has is the barrel of a gun, still warm from its last kill. Sarin doesn’t say anything, just looks at him blankly, hand outstretched, a faint hint of warmth in her eyes. Good soldiers follow orders. He pulls the trigger._

“No!” Rex awoke with a gasp, cool night air flooding his lungs. 

“Hey!” In less than a second a figure was by his side, gently touching his arm in an attempt to calm him. He barely registered it.

“Where am I?” He croaked. Rex observed the surroundings of his room, the open window, trees blowing through the wind. This place was alien and he did not recognize it. Panic began to set in. 

“I need to get back! Maul is still out there, they’re all dead-“

“Rex.” The voice was calmer now, and as they kneeled in front of his face he saw that it was Sarin. 

“I-Sarin? What happened?” 

“You had a nightmare.”

“But Ahsoka is dead, we need to find Maul!” 

“Ahsoka is still alive, remember?” Sarin said calmly, her voice barely above a whisper.“Breathe with me. Ground yourself.” She gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks. 

Rex let out a shaky breath. His hands were still trembling, out of control, so he reached for hers. Her hands found his this time, like they always do, warm and steady. It was just a dream, he told himself, taking another deep breath. In, out. He closed his eyes, counting the things he could feel and smell and hear. A warm summer breeze coming from the open window, soothingly blowing against his chest. He could hear an owl hoot in the distance, searching for its prey. In front of him Rex could feel Sarin, kneeling on the floor as he sat on the bed. As if she knew his thoughts brushed past her presence, she squeezed his hands encouragingly. Tension in his shoulders slipped away as Rex let out another breath. 

“I was back there again,” Rex’s voice was hoarse. He kept his eyes closed. “It… this time you were there.” 

Sarin moved his hands between hers, cradling them with care, brushing her thumb against his fingers. “What happened?” 

Rex sighed. “The order came. It started like it normally does, but this time I killed Ahsoka. Then I was running and I..you were there.” He opened his eyes, part of him checking to make sure Sarin was still th in front of him. “You…” his voice broke. “Sarin you were there. I had to kill you, I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t-“

“Shh..” Sarin ran her fingers up and down his arm. Seeing him like this broke her, it made her angry. She wanted to lash out at the one responsible for all of this but she could not. The best she could do was stay strong for her lover, so that she did. 

Rex fell forward, now crying into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him locked in a loving embrace. “It’s over now, sweet.” She kissed his temple. “I’m here for you.” 

He clung to Sarin like a lifeline, letting it all out. Three years since that mess passed, and Rex still struggled with forgiving himself. If he had met Ahsoka now he doubt he could even manage to look her in the eye, much less hold a conversation. Not after he took one look at her and fired off rounds. Not after he ordered all his men on a manhunt for her and lied to them. A dark voice in his head whispered that he was not deserving of her healing his mind and saving him, but he quickly brushed away the thought. That didn’t matter now. Rex sunk further into Sarin’s embrace and let her wash away all the pain. All that mattered was the present. 

After several moments of silence, Rex gently untangled himself from her arms. Some scars will never leave, but he was being comforted and that was all that mattered to him in the moment. Sarin cupped his cheek and he put his hand over hers, still trembling slightly. He kissed her palm, tentative, as if he was checking that she was still here and that he wouldn’t wake up alone in his bunk. It was real. 

“Do you want to lay back down?” Sarin asked, full of concern. 

Rex shook his head. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep right now. 

“Come with me then.” 

Sarin led him down the hallway and into the kitchen, still holding his hand. 

—————-

The sunrise on Odessen was absolutely breathtaking. Sarin brewed a pot of Jeru tea for them to enjoy as they sat outside, and she refilled his cup. He sipped it gratefully as he watched the sun climb over the mountains, bathing everything in a pinkish light and awakening the forests. Rex wasn’t really a fan of tea, but Sarin’s Jeru tea was to die for- she added in spices and it had a very calming effect on him. The sunlight eventually washed over them both, filling him with a new sense of hope and relief. 

“I love it here,” Sarin closed her eyes and breathed deeply, absorbing everything she could from the scenery. 

“It’s a beautiful world,” Rex held part of his blanket open, inviting Sarin to share it with him. She eagerly slid closer, leaning against him as they pulled the blanket closer. “I’m lucky to share it with you.” 

The couple sat together and watched the rest of the sunrise, chatting away aimlessly. Rex’s nightmares felt like a distant memory now; he was safe here, and there was no more war for him to fight. Only peace. 

Eventually they finished all the tea, but neither was in any hurry to get up and move, so he pulled Sarin into his lap and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. He didn’t know what he would do without her. Sarin laughed in response and threw her arms around his neck. Rex held her tightly and adjusted himself so he could rest his forehead against hers, looking into her bright eyes. Sarin gave him a trademark smirk, knowing what he was asking for, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He could taste Jeru tea on her lips and he smiled, leaving one last peck before pulling away. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better person to share this home with,” Sarin murmured against him. “You’re a good man.” 

“Thank you,” he sighed, running his fingers through her hair. “For everything you’ve done for me.” 

Sarin held him even closer. Rex finally felt the very last of his worries drift away. Things will always be hard, and he reckoned the trauma would never really go away, but that didn’t mean it could stop him from living out the rest of his life with the woman he loved. Whatever trials they would face through the coming years they would face together, head on. The real nightmare was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter that also includes a short ficlet based off of the kiss prompt list. I might also add more chapters if I get more prompts! I started this work as much needed therapy after That Episode. Prompts include:  
> -passionate kiss after hugging  
> -tentative kisses in the dark


End file.
